


Alles Who's Zählt

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt, Doctor Who
Genre: Comic, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: Summary: “There’s an Alien in the Center. Who could it be?”





	Alles Who's Zählt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithien/gifts).



> "Warnings"/Spoilers: rapid time-movements, i.e. haircuts and clothing from different eras and blurry pictures.  
> Author's Notes: I don’t own any of those characters or pictures.  
> They belong to RTL and BBC and some unknown artists/photographers.  
> No money is made from this. (Originally created for lilithilien’s birthday.)  
> Not beta’d, everything is my own fault.
> 
> Originally made for Lil's birthday, so it's gifted to her. *Prost!* <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
